


The Kash and Grab Thief

by jay_1618



Series: Gallavich||One Shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beef Jerky, Jealous, Jealous Mickey, M/M, Thief, kash and grab, other type of meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: One Shot Prompt: Mickey stops by the Kash and Grab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song for One Shot: Jealous by Nick Jonas
> 
> https://youtu.be/yw04QD1LaB0

_They both laid in their beds with one thing on their mind, each other... They both knew they were falling for one another, and it scared them both._

"Fuck."  
Mickey sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his hair before getting off his bed. He left his room and house, heading towards the Kash and Grab in hopes to find Ian.   
**_Mickey was all Ian saw._**  
Mickey saw as Ian walked into the store. He made it on time and with the smirk growing upon his face, he picked up his pace.   
"Hello, fuckers!" He said as he entered, beginning to grab whatever the fuck he pleased.

Ian watched Mickey, turning to Kash,  
"Are you gonna do anything?!" He whispered. Kash slowly shook his head.   
_"Fucking pussy..."_ Ian thought. He turned back to see Mickey with food in his mouth,  
"Have everything you need?" He asked with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

Mickey looked over at Ian and chuckled, trying to hide the lustful look he was about to give him, "Yeah, and hey, for once I'll pay." He smirked as he swallowed the chewed up chips that was in his mouth.

Ian watched as Mickey swallowed, seeing his Adam's apple bob, "Yeah... Yeah, you better." His voice was losing dominance.

Mickey raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, walking up to the register. His eyes went over to Kash.   
_"Ugh... What does he see in him?"_  
Hesitant, he pulled out a ten dollar bill, his gaze averting towards Ian again, "That should cover it, right?"

Ian cleared his throat, eyes fixated on Mickey's. He licks his lips and scoffs, "Sure."

Mickey gave a pleasant smile, "Better be..." He nodded a goodbye before going towards the door. He stopped in front of the door, feeling a twinge of annoyance. Why did Kash have to be in today? He decided to go down the first aisle again, wishing Kash would get lost.

Ian had a puzzled expression on his face, wondering why Mickey went back down the first aisle.   
He chuckled and called, "Oh, so turns out you didn't have everything you needed after all?" He smirked.

Mickey felt his cheeks heat up.  
What was he doing?   
He chuckled and put on his mask of a smirk before turning to face Ian, "Yeah, my fucking jerky." He went and tried to find the beef jerky, his eyes going back to Ian when he did.

Ian laughed when he saw Mickey's blush.   
"Mhm, okay, sure."  
He turned to Kash and bit his ear, maintaining eye contact with Mickey.

Mickey gritted his teeth, snatching the bag of dried meat from the rack, and walked out of the store.

Ian ran after Mickey and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. They were face to face, and Ian could feel Mickey's breath on his face.   
"You forgot to pay for the beef jerky..." He whispered.

Mickey shoved Ian off of him, "Maybe I didn't feel like paying for some fuckin' jerky..." He panted slightly for the adrenaline was coming into his system. They stared into each other's eyes, Ian stared coldly though. Mickey sighed and shoved the meat snack into Ian's chest,   
"Fine, I don't want it..."

Ian bit his lip and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you want a different type of meat instead?" He pulled away and winked before going back inside to the register.

Mickey stood, his mouth agape. He made eye contact with Ian through the store window and nodded. Now he wanted jerky and that other meat... He went back to the counter and pulled out a five. He handed it to Ian and made sure their hands touched.

Ian looked up at Mickey as their hands brushed up against one another before saying, "Okay,  _now_  do you have everything you need-" He paused for two seconds to return the other man's gaze, "...Mickey?" He finished his question in a raspy tone.

Mickey's usual smirk came to play and he had his thumb brush the back of Ian's hand,   
"For now..." He let go of the hand he wished was roaming his naked body and stepped away from the counter, heading towards the door once more. He stopped and turned slightly to say, "Cya around, army..."

"Cya, Kash and Grab Thief..."  
Ian stood there breathless, wanting more. More than just a touch on the back of his hand. He had to play his cards right, he was going to make Mickey jealous with Kash.


End file.
